Peter White
Peter White (ペーター＝ホワイト) is the one responsible for bringing Alice into Wonderland. He loves Alice but hates all the other roleholders. In fact he is a cruel and heartless man, but he acts differently in front of Alice. Appearence Personality Background Plot Games Heart no Kuni no Alice / Anniversary no Kuni no Alice Clover no Kuni no Alice Joker no Kuni no Alice Manga Heart no Kuni no Alice: Wonderful Wonder World Joker no Kuni no Alice: Circus to Usotsuki Game Movie Relationships Vivaldi He and Vivaldi, the Queen of Hearts, are both very important characters in the Heart world. Peter White is the Prime Minister of the Country of Hearts. Although, he isn't a very good Prime Minister mainly because he always doesn't attend the work he is suppose to. Vivaldi stated that she wished he was gone but that would be impossible because Peter White is extremely good at fighting. She said that even if she ordered millions of the soldiers to get rid of him, Peter will always win the battle. She is one of the only roleholders to keep Peter in line (though not for long). Ace Peter looks down on Ace as a fool, despite that Ace admits to admiring Peter (or at least his strong, heartless side). Peter is not above firing his gun at Ace for the simplest of reasons, which never has any effect or causes Ace any injury. Julius Monrey Nightmare Gottschalk Gray Ringmarc Blood Dupre Elliot March Neither like one another. Peter is proud that he is a rabbit and hates that Elliot won't admit he's a rabbit/hare, while Elliot hates Peter as a rule and because he insists that Elliot is a rabbit. Tweedle Dee & Tweedle Dum Mary Gowland While they don't like one another as a rule, due to being enemies by territory, Gowland appears to tolerate Peter overall, especially if Peter is a guest at the amusement park (and/or in the presence of Alice). Gowland finds Peter's change of attitude around Alice strange but amusing. Boris Airay Unlike most of the people of Wonderland, Peter dislikes cats, which is one of the reasons he dislikes Boris, other than his usual dislike of everyone but Alice. Pierce Villiers Because Peter is a rabbit, Pierce adores him and feels safe around him, affectionately calling him "Peta-chan" and trying to kiss him. In contrast, Peter very much dislikes mice, saying they are dirty and germy, and will try to shoot Pierce if given any reason. Joker Trivia *While Peter prefers to use a gun, he is shown to be quite capable with a sword as well, sparring with Ace and avoiding injury from the knight. Gallery Official Art peter_movie.jpg|Peter's concept art for the movie. peter.jpg peter2.jpg Game Screenshots Tail is fluffy.png|For anyone who ever wondered, Peter DOES have a tail. He had it coming.png|When Peter gets too greedy for attention, he gets hit. Peter 3 3.png|Time doesn't matter to Peter where Alice is concerned, no matter how late she is Peter bunny form.png|Bunny form Peter Category:Characters Category:Roleholders